Benutzer:Lord Dreist/Artikel-Archiv/Projektbaustelle/Inaktives Projekt
|Organisation= |Position= |Kaste= |Dienstgrad= |Einheit= |Spezialgebiet=Midi-Chlorianer |Ausrüstung= |Bewaffnung= |Fahrzeug= |Einsätze= |Aufträge= |Vorgehen= |Verbrechen= |Titel=Sith-Lord |Zugehörigkeit= }} '''Darth Plagueis' war ein sehr weiser Sith-Lord von der Spezies Muun. Er wurde auch Darth Plagueis der Weise genannt, da er ein Meister der arkanen und unnatürlichen Wissenschaft war. Er konnte dank seinem Arsenal an Wissen die Essenz des Lebens manipulieren oder sogar Midi-Chlorianer anspornen neues Dasein zu erschaffen. Nachdem er von Darth Tenebrous unterwiesen wurde und ihn tötete, nahm Darth Plagueis einen Menschen, namens Darth Sidious, als Schüler an. Nach der tausend Jahre alten Sith-Tradition, wurde Plagueis von seinem Schüler Darth Sidious getötet, nachdem dieser die meisten dessen Geheimnisse erfahren hatte und über seine Ersetzung durch ein neuen, perfekten Schüler sprach, der direkt aus der Macht entstehen sollte. Sidious behielt die Geschichte des Todes von seinem Meister als „Tragödie von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen“ im Hintergedanken, die er schließlich kurz vor der Order 66 Anakin Skywalker erzählte. Die Figur Darth Plagueis blieb der Republik und den Jedi als eine unbekannte, geheimnisvolle Persönlichkeit in Erinnerung. Biografie Vor der Geburt Frühes Leben Ausbildung Da Plagueis so große Angst vor dem Tod hatte, wählte Darth Tenebrous ihn als Schüler aus. Er war sehr lange Tenebrous Schüler und dennoch verschwieg dieser seine Fehler gegenüber Plagueis. Tod seines Meisters Im Jahr 67 VSY reisten Darth Tenebrous und Darth Plagueis auf den nicht so weit entwickelten Planeten Bal'demnic im Auril-Sektor. Auf dem Planeten lebten zum Großteil reptilartige Spezies. Der Planet war in den Zeiten sehr uninteressant, jedoch entdeckte der Bith-Meister auf dem Planeten etwas besonderes, eine Kristallhöhle in der Cortosis-Erz abgebaut wurde. Die Höhle befand sich in einer Klippe und war am Nordmeer von Bal'demnic aufzufinden. Für den Aufenthalt in der Höhle mussten sie Schutzanzüge tragen, die sie vor der Hitze und den giftigen Abgasen schützen sollten, die in der Höhle herrschten. In der Höhle befand sich ein kleiner Minendroide, der die beiden Sith über die Missstände in der Höhle informierte und warum die Luft in dem Loch so gefährlich ist. Es wurde eine Em-Zwo-Einheit für sie bereitgestellt, die darauf versuchte eine Lethan-Blase anzubohren, welche Lethan beinhaltete und somit hochexplosiv ist. Sie versuchten den Droiden abzuhalten weiterhin an der Blase zu bohren, indem sie ihn mit Macht-Blitzen attackierten. Darth Venamis Treffen mit Palpatine Ausbildung von Darth Sidious Ermordung von Vidar Kim Serenno Mordversuch von den Maladian Gelehrter der Midi-Chlorianer Plagueis Lehren Yinchorr-Aufstand Cog Hive Seven Zweiter Anschlag auf Plagueis King Veruna Invasion von Naboo Es entstand dabei ein Plan, ein Kind mithilfe der Macht zu züchten. Tod Sidious ermordete seinen Meister nach der tausend Jahre alten''Darth Bane – Schöpfer der Dunkelheit'' Tradition der Sith. Nachdem über Sidous’ Austausch diskutiert wurde, wegen des neuen Kindes, wollte Palpatine seinen Meister umbringen.The New Essential Chronology Darauf wurde der furchteinflössende Zabrak Darth Maul, welcher von Sidious auf Mustafar zuvor trainiert wurde,Darth Maul – Der dunkle Jäger in Unwissenheit von Plagueis, Palpatines Sith-Schüler wurde. Palpatine tötete seinen Meister, nachdem er die Geheimnisse von ihm erfahren hatte, die er wissen wollte. Vermächtnis Darth Plagueis Überreste verwahrte Palpatine in einer der Geisterurnen, die die Tür in seinem privaten Büro flankierten.Hüte dich vor den Sith Nach Plagueis Tod stellte Palpatine Lord Cronal an, damit dieser die „Wissenschaft der Dunkelheit“ erforschen solle, nach der Tradition von Plagueis. Die Rechte Hand von Palpatine Sly Moore, war an Wissenschaften, die unnatürlich und gen-manipulierend sind sehr interessiert. Sie war ebenfalls sehr an der Technik von Darth Plagueis interessiert, da dieser sie über die Jahre perfektionierte. Plagueis pflanzte mithilfe der Midi-Chlorianer eine Zelle in einer fruchtbaren Frau an. So wurde vermutet, dass Plagueis Anakin Skywalker erzeugte, um so den perfekten Schüler zu formen, welcher unter ihm und Darth Sidious trainiert werden sollte. Vader – The Ultimate Guide Darth Sidious nahm ihn schließlich als Schüler an, Anakin, beziehungsweise Darth Vader, starb jedoch einige Jahre später im Zweiten Todesstern, während der Schlacht von Endor. Während der Klonkriege, genau um 19 VSY, erzählte Sidious Anakin Skywalker die Tragödie von Darth Plagueis dem Weisen, damit dieser auf die Dunkle Seite der Macht wechselt. Palpatine beschrieb ihm die tragischen Ironie des Todes seines Meisters und von den unnatürlichen Fähigkeiten, da Anakins Frau Padmé Amidala nach Sichtung seiner Vision sterben würde. Palpatine erzählte, nur die Dunkle Seite könnte seine große Liebe noch retten. Sidious erzählte seinen Schülern Darth Tyranus und Darth Vader''Die Macht des Todessterns'' nur wenig über seinen Meister.Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Jugendroman)Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic) Plagueis wurde auch Teil der Legende um Tag Greenly und Bink Otauna, wonach er sie angeblich während seiner Experimente erschuf.Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung Darth Vader dachte später darüber nach, ob Plagueis’ Geist nicht den alten Körper verlassen hatte, um wieder in eine andere Hülle zu schlüpfen, da Plagueis so große Kenntnis über Manipulation des Lebens bis zur Erschaffung von Leben hatte. Plagueis ging nach allem als ein berühmter Sith-Lord in die Geschichte ein und wurde sogar mit Darth Revan verglichen. Persönlichkeit und Fähigkeiten Persönlichkeit Darth Plagueis hatte ein logisch denkendes Gedächtnis und schreckte vor nichts zurück. Jedoch verfolgte ihn die Angst, dass er seine Macht der Dunklen Seite verlieren konnte, da er so mächtig war. Als Muun hatte Plagueis die Schwäche, aus allem den gößtmöglichen Profit zu machen. Plagueis hatte nur Angst, dass er seine Macht verlieren konnte, da die Angst vor dem Tod seine größte Schwäche war.Darth Tenebrous – Der dunkle Pfad Fähigkeiten Plagueis konnte beherste Machtfähigkeiten wie Macht-Blitze. Plagueis sprach seine eigene Muttersprache, Muun, sowie die Muttersprache seines Meisters, Bith. Plagueis konnte flüssig Bith sprechen, so wie Tenebrous Muun. Trotz dessen unterhielten sich die beiden oft in Basic. Aussehen und Eigenschaften Eigenschaften Plagueis war ein berühmter''The Unknown Regions'' Muun und der Meister von Darth Sidious, galt als sehr Weise und besaß ein logisches Gehirn, außerdem kannte er sich in der arkanen und unnatürlichen Wissenschaft sehr gut aus. Wegen seines großen Wissens wurde er „Darth Plagueis der Weise“ genannt. Mit seinen Fähigkeiten war er sogar in der Lage die Essenz des Lebens zu manipulieren. Ebenfalls war es ihm möglich, die Midi-Chlorianer zu überreden, oder anzuschwatzen, um aus gar nichts Leben zu formen. Beziehungen Darth Tenebrous Darth Tenebrous, ein sehr dürr gebauter Bith, war Plagueis’ Meister. Trotz ihrer langweiligen Schüler-Meister-Beziehung, verschwieg Tenebrous vor Plaguis seine Fehler. Darth Sidious Der Mensch Darth Sidious, oder auch Palpatine, war Darth Plagueis erster Sith-Schüler, welcher ihn nach der Tradition der Sith schließlich tötete. Sidious tat dies allerdings, nachdem er alle Lehren seines Meisters erfahren hatte und die Schülerschaft unter Plagueis beendet hatte. Als Darth Plagueis schon lange verstorben war, erzählte Darth Sidious im Opernhaus vom Galaktischer Senat, in Anwesenheit von Romeo Treblanc, Anakin Skywalker die Geschichte von seinem Meister. Dieser sagte ihm, dass Plagueis Fähigkeiten unnatürlich seien. Anakin, den Sidious als Schüler nahm, sollte anscheinend von Plagueis erzeugt worden sein, um ihn als Schüler zu nehmen. Hinter den Kulissen *Der Name Plagueis kommt vom englischen „''to plague''“, was so viel heißt wie „''quälen''“ oder „''foltern''“, oder von der Krankheit plague, der Pest. *Erstmals in Labyrinth des Bösen erwähnt, ist Darth Plagueis eine sehr mystische Figur, deren Geschichte sich nur erahnen lässt.Labyrinth des Bösen Es wird vermutet, dass er für Anakins Entstehung verantwortlich ist. *Ursprünglich plante der Autor James Luceno, einen Roman über das Leben und Wirken Plagueis' zu verfassen, sodass StarWars.com schon eine Vorankündigung des Romans veröffentlichte, darunter auch die Information, dass Plagueis ein Muun war. Im März 2007 verkündete Sue Rustoni jedoch, dass der Roman nicht erscheinen würde, da es „nicht die richtige Zeit für einen Einblick in Palpatines Vergangenheit und Plagueis' Anfänge“ sei. Stattdessen wurde der Roman durch Die Regel der Zwei ersetzt. Als Ersatz sollte ein bisher unbekannter Hardcover-Roman im Februar 2009 auf den Markt kommen, allerdings wurde dieser nun auch abgesagt.Ankündigung in den StarWars-Foren Mittlerweile gab Sue Rustoni bekannt, dass es einen Roman über Darth Plagueis von James Luceno geben wird. Die englische Veröffentlichungstermin war der 27. Dezember 2011.Randomhouse.com *In dem Sachbuch Das Buch der Sith nahm sich der Autor Daniel Wallace vor, dass er auf die Wissenschaftler-Seite des Sith-Lords eingeht, wobei er die Magie der Macht messen soll. Wallace verwendete für den Eintrag medizinisches Wissen aus der Hochzeit der Griechen und des Mittelalters. Plagueis sollte damit mit Wissen ausgestattet werden, das in Ster Wars als veraltet zählen solle. Paul Allan Ballard, der die Zeichnungen illustrierte, malte seine Gemälde für Plagueis so, dass sie an Leonardo da Vinci erinnern sollten. *In der Englischen Version Darth Tenebrous – Der dunkle Pfad wird sein Name „Plaugueis“ anstatt Plagueis geschrieben.Darth Tenebrous – Der dunkle Pfad (englische Ausgabe) *Einige der Lehren von Darth Plagueis an seinen Schüler Darth Sidious sind im Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader enthalten.Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader *Im unkanonischen Comic Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung wird Darth Plagueis von Palpatine erwähnt. Dieser sagt, dass Plagueis mit der Macht Tag Greenly und Bink Otauna erschaffen habe. Des weiteren ist er auch für den Untergang der Roten Sonne und dessen Planeten verantwortlich, was eine Anspielung an Krypton in den Superman-Geschichten sein soll.Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung Die Legende von Tag Greenly und Bink Otauna wird in der Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia erwähnt, weshalb sie trotz dem unkanonischen Auftritt als offiziell und kanonisch angesehen werden. *Für das Spiel The Force Unleashed wollte das Produktionsteam Plagueis als Machtgeist auftreten lassen, der dem Spieler mehr Dunkle Macht und Informationen geben sollte. In einer anderen Version sollte er Teil der Verschwörung Vaders gegen die Jedi sein oder wiedergeboren werden, um dem Spieler als Meister zu dienen. Zunächst entwarfen sie Konzepte für einen Menschen und dann auch für andere Spezies.The Art and Making of The Force Unleashed *Von Plagueis wurde ebenfalls eine Action-Figur hergestellt. Diese hatte 120 Hit points (Leben), 20 Abwehr, 13 Angriff und 20 Schaden. Sie wurde in der Reihe „Jedi Academy Miniatures“ von Wizards, beziehungsweise Hasboro, verkauft. Er wurde im vierten Preview vorgestellt, das von Matthew Stevens geschrieben wurde. Er wurde als Muun mit einer Atemmaske dargestellt, woraus zu schließen war, dass die Figur nach dem Attentat auf Coruscant existieren soll. *Da Darth Plagueis eine etwas wichtigere Rolle im Star Wars-Universum spielt, wurde er in mit Eintrag in The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia erwähnt. Es wird auf Seite 28 des dritten Bande über den Mythos allgemein erzählt, den Plagueis darstellte. Hauptsächlich konnte man dort Dinge nachschlagen, die in Episode III – Die Rache der Sith erwähnt wurden. Jedoch wurde seine Angst vor dem Tod und der Tod durch Sidious im Schlaf erwähnt. Außerdem waren einige Nebeninformationen vorhanden, wie zum Beispiel, dass Plagueis blind gegenüber den Dingen war, die er seinem Schüler, Sidious beigebracht hatte. Ebenfalls erwähnte der Artikel von Darth Sidious Darth Plagueis, welcher auf Seite 150 im Selben Band zu finden war. Weblinks * * * * * * * * * * * * * Quellen *''Darth Plagueis'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Roman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Jugendroman)'' *''Episode III – Die Rache der Sith (Comic)'' *''Darth Tenebrous – Der dunkle Pfad'' *''End Game'' *''Labyrinth des Bösen'' *''Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader'' *''Die Macht des Todessterns'' *''Die dunkle Rache der Klon-Bedrohung'' *''Heritage of the Sith'' *''Restraint'' *''The Art and Making of The Force Unleashed'' *''The Unknown Regions'' *''Die illustrierte Chronik der kompletten Saga'' *''Star Wars-Chronik – Episode I-III'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * (Eintrag: Tag Greenly, Bink Otauna) *''Jedi vs. Sith – The Essential Guide to the Force'' * Einzelnachweise }} Kategorie:Personen Kategorie:Muuns Kategorie:Sith Kategorie:Sith-Lords Kategorie:Dunkle Lords der Sith Kategorie:Orden der Sith-Lords Kategorie:Legends bg:Дарт Плейгъс cs:Darth Plagueis en:Darth Plagueis es:Darth Plagueis fr:Dark Plagueis hr:Darth Plagueis it:Darth Plagueis hu:Darth Plagueis nl:Darth Plagueis ja:ダース・プレイガス no:Darth Plagueis pl:Darth Plagueis pt:Darth Plagueis ro:Darth Plagueis ru:Дарт Плэгас fi:Darth Plagueis sv:Darth Plagueis tr:Darth Plagueis